


Guilty Pleasures

by et_cetera55



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-08
Updated: 2009-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et_cetera55/pseuds/et_cetera55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur thinks of a way to reveal whether or not Merlin finds him attractive…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/kinkme_merlin/6345.html?thread=2797513#t2797513): _“Arthur/Merlin, inspired by Haelstorm's "I Get Off", basically one of the pair watches the other (walking around nude? jerking off? you decide) and gets really turned on and, well "gets off". However, unbeknownst to him, the person who is turning him on actually knows he is being watched, and likes that”_ at [](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**kinkme_merlin**](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/) now with a few tweaks (because my inner editor is never happy)

**Title:** Guilty Pleasures  
 **Author:** et_cetera55  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Arthur/Merlin  
 **Warnings:** Explicit sexual scenes; Voyeurism  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own either of the boys (but yay for BBC and Shine who brought them to us).  
 **Word Count:** ~1400  


  
Merlin shifted on the uncomfortable chair for what must have been the fiftieth time that night. The moon had passed its zenith and the cold of the night was starting to penetrate the room. With a flicker of his eyes the glow of the fire brightened – he might prefer the chamber colder to keep him awake but Arthur needed it warm.

He looked back towards the sleeping figure on the bed: Arthur. The prince had been ill for the last few days – while out on patrol he had caught a fever that had been devastating the lower town. Merlin thanked the gods for Gaius – without him Arthur would surely have been dead. Merlin had stayed by Arthur’s side throughout his illness, never sleeping, always on the look-out for new symptoms.

As it was, the fever had broken earlier today and at last the prince slept in peace, no longer tossing and turning and crying out in fear at things only he could see. Gaius had declared the prince safe now, but Merlin was determined to stay until the prince awoke – unwilling to let himself believe that everything was ok now. Three straight days and nights with no sleep was starting to tell on him though. Hence the incredibly uncomfortable chair.

A soft sigh from the bed drew his attention again. But the prince still looked peaceful. Arthur was lying sprawled out on his back under the silk sheet. With another sigh the prince shifted so that his left arm was lying to the side of his head, his face turned towards it, away from Merlin. His right hand he was sliding above the sheets over his chest, down over his stomach and down further still. The prince let out a moan.

Merlin felt his face flush as he realised quite why the prince had moaned; quite where the prince’s hand currently was. His embarrassment increased as he watched Arthur’s hand start to run slowly and steadily up and down over his groin. Merlin watched as Arthur’s cock started to harden, started to stand proud under the sheet in response to the rhythmic palming. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight.

Merlin shifted again, now uncomfortable because of the stiffening in his breeches, rather than the chair. He _really_ shouldn’t be watching this. If Arthur knew he would kill him! Steeling himself, he stood up and walked awkwardly towards the window – at least he could hide in the alcove there (and try to ignore the delicious sounds of pleasure that were now coming from the bed).

He perched on the window ledge and leaned against the wall, the cool stone providing some relief from the heat building in his groin. He could no longer see the prince and that would help. A bit.

“Mmmmm,” came from the bed.

“Oh gods!” Merlin remembered to whisper but even to his ears he sounded tortured. He could hear the soft sheets rustle as Arthur’s hand moved over them.

“Ohhh…”

The prince’s moan negated all of the relief the cold stone had provided and Merlin became fully hard, painful inside his breeches. He quickly fumbled to unlace them, sighing with relief when he succeeded and his erection was free of them. He hadn’t meant to do anything else, but when his fingers trailed over his cock as they undid the last lace it had sent such a jolt of pleasure through him that he couldn’t resist running a single finger over the underside of it, feeling another shudder of pleasure that caused him to cry out silently.

 

“Merlin…”

The desperate call from the bed shocked Merlin back from his world of pleasure to the present day. If Arthur saw him like this it would be just the worst thing in the world! What if Arthur had heard him? He yanked his breeches up, causing him to wince as his cock was once more trapped, and pulled his shirt down over them, hoping that would be enough to fool the prince temporarily. He poked his head out of the alcove and looked towards the bed.

Arthur was still lying on the bed much as he had been before, still with one hand rubbing over himself, only now his hips were moving in response to it. He was clearly still asleep. So why had he stopped in the middle of… what he was dreaming about… to call for Merlin?

“Merlin!” the cry came again, low and insistent. But the prince had not opened his eyes, and his hand had not paused in its steady rhythm.

Unless… it couldn’t be… but it was the only thing Merlin could think of that made sense. Was the prince dreaming of _Merlin_ as he touched himself?

There was no hope of resisting temptation now for Merlin. He didn’t go back into the alcove, just leant against the wall where he was standing and dropped his breeches once more, eyes never straying from the glorious sight on the bed. Sweat was glistening on Arthur’s forehead, his face looking flushed in the candlelight. His prince was now letting out small moans with every thrust of his hand and hip.

Merlin’s cock stiffened further and the first few drops of fluid started to leak from it. Merlin skimmed his fingers over the tip and then smeared the fluid down his cock. Then he curled his hand and started moving it slowly up and down his shaft.

“Ohh…” The cries from the bed were getting more urgent, more insistent and Merlin had to bite down on his lip to stop his own cries from ringing out in response. The pleasure shooting through him was so intense – it had never felt like this when he was lying in his own room at night. But with Arthur here… He closed his eyes and tilted his head back against the wall, revelling in the incredible feeling…

 

 

**

 

 

At the sound of a murmur coming from the direction of the window Arthur dared to slowly open his eyes. He had almost given up hope when he had heard Merlin walking over to the alcove. He had wondered if he had misinterpreted the look he sometimes glimpsed in Merlin’s eyes when the boy dressed him or bathed him. But apparently not, because there was Merlin, eyes shut, breeches round his knees, stroking himself.

“Arthur,” the cry was quiet, barely even a whisper, but it carried across the quiet room. Arthur could barely stifle a cry of his own in response. Gods, Merlin looked incredibly hot right now: bright red lips parted, his chest rising and falling with his quick shallow breaths.

Eyes fixed on Merlin’s hand and cock, Arthur sped up the pace of his own hand, feeling the tension in his body increasing with every thrust, the silk of the sheets providing just the right amount of friction.

He could barely believe it was happening; could barely believe it wasn’t just another of the fantasies he had when alone in his room at night.

When he had slowly come round from his terrifying fever-induced dreams and realised that Merlin was so close, just out of reach, he had made the decision. He had decided to see if what he hoped about Merlin was true. And apparently it was…

Arthur’s hips bucked as he thrust over and over into his pumping hand. He watched as Merlin’s did the same. Watched as Merlin moved his hand up and down over his shaft, faster and faster. Watched as all of Merlin’s muscles tightened as the boy pushed himself to the edge.

Arthur could no longer hold back. With one hard thrust and a desperate cry of “Merlin!” he emptied himself into the sheet. A similarly desperate cry from Merlin warned Arthur just in time for him to flick his eyes back to the boy and watch the glorious sight of Merlin’s seed shooting up over his shirt, over the wall.

With a small smile Arthur shut his eyes quickly before Merlin could realise he was awake. The smell of sex was heavy in the air and Arthur couldn’t help but let out a small groan of satisfaction. He hadn’t felt this good in such a long time.

Maybe he could engineer a repeat performance…


End file.
